


Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by faith_fatal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: Ничего такого. Просто компания мужчин, которые пошли вместе выпить и вдруг стали обсуждать гейский секс, которого у них не было.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Your Eyes And Think Of England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878148) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Ничего такого. Просто компания мужчин, которые пошли вместе выпить и вдруг стали обсуждать гейский секс, которого у них не было.  
Ну, за исключением Барроумэна, у него-то испокон веков был бой-френд, поэтому можно предположить, что гейский секс у него случался достаточно регулярно. Чего уж там, так оно, скорее всего, и было.

Все началось, когда Теннант побывал на ток-шоу, где ему рассказали о порнографических фанфиках, и он был так ошеломлен новостью, что даже решил поделиться этим с Джоном, ведь не так страшна беда, когда ты не один о ней знаешь. А Джон без тени стыдливости признался, что в курсе, потому что — хэй! — бесплатное гей-порно с самим собой в главной роли, почему нет?

— О, мы что, опять говорим про слэш? — спросил Гарет, когда присоединился к ним, потягивая кофе. Дэвид глядел на него, округлив глаза. Гарет ухмылялся.

— Все это лишь забавы ради.

— Ты знал об этом?

— Ага. И я тебе скажу, что большая часть таких фанфиков — чушь собачья, но есть такие, где автор знаком с правилами пунктуации, и вот у них выходит кое-что занятное.

— Выходит горячо, — заключил Джон. — Кроме тех, где в слове "Харкнесс" делают ошибки.

— Мучители клавиатуры, — добавил Гарет. — Серьезно, кто-то должен дать урок в интернете, в котором объяснит, как пользоваться нашим незаменимым другом — точкой.

Оказалось, что даже снимавшиеся в Гарри Поттере актеры знали про слэш. Тьюлис рассмеялся, когда слушал мысли Дэвида, ужаснувшегося по этому поводу.

— Ну, мне повезло, потому что в большинстве случаев пишут не про меня, а, в основном, про книжного Люпина. Видимо, парень обладает кое-какими скрытыми талантами. Все могут помечтать, — добавил он задумчиво.

— И тебя это не расстраивает?

— Нет, он уже существовал задолго до того, как я сыграл его, так что я просто напоминаю себе о том, что пишут о Люпине и Сириусе, а не обо мне в роли Люпина или Гэри в роли Сириуса. Кстати, больше беспокойства вызывают работы про общих детишек.

— Тебя, конечно, тоже стороной не обошли, Дэвид. Всех так умиляют твои взъерошенные волосы, — рассказал Олдман.

— Нет, ну... нет, — замялся Теннант.

— Просто закрой глаза и подумай об Англии, — посоветовал Тьюлис.

Однако слухи о его переживаниях насчет порно-фанфиков, очевидно, распространились, и когда Джон пригласил Дэвида пропустить пинту в пабе, тот никак не ожидал подвоха. Пока не увидел Гарета и Тьюлиса, которые тоже пришли, и не с пустыми руками, а с тонкими пачками бумаги в них и ухмылками на лицах.

— Мы провели, — торжественно произнес Гарет, — тщательное исследование на тему порнографического изображения тебя.

— О, господи, — побледнел Дэвид.

— И подготовили несколько наиболее любопытных отрывков для ознакомления, — сказал Джон. — Ужаснейшая пытка, надо сказать.

— Есть еще картинки, — добавил Тьюлис, широко и ободряюще улыбаясь.

Всю ночь Дэвиду пришлось слушать зачитываемые отрывки с абсолютно нереалистичными описаниями его внешности, и это не говоря о сексуальных предпочтениях и мастерстве Доктора в постели (Джон читал с притворным благоговением, Гарет — со зловещей, чуть ли не религиозной каденцией, а Тьюлис постоянно добавлял неприличные частушки собственного сочинения). Конечно же, месть не заставила себя долго ждать.

Через три дня после пережитого кошмара Теннант отправил по электронной почте самые запущенные грамматически фанфики, кишащие ошибками, Гарету. 

Отвратительные манипы с обнаженным мужчиной и прилепленной головой Джона Барроумэна были приклеены на окно его трейлера. Также Дэвид собрал и запечатал в плотном коричневом конверте все обнаруженные описания Римуса Люпина с огромным членом. Все это Дэвид проделал к их второму совместному походу выпить.

— Ты же понимаешь, что этим ты только заведешь Джона? — невзначай бросил Гарет за сигаретой. — Теперь у него есть мотивация читать порно, вместо того, чтобы тратить время впустую.

Когда они встретились в третий раз, Джон привел Скотта как почетного участника Общества Заочно-Звезд-Гей-Порно-Пьющих-Пиво-и-Играющих-в-Дартс. Даже членские карточки сделал.

— Самая странная мужская компания, — сказал Теннант, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Парни и порно? По мне так — вполне обычная, — заметил Тьюлис.

— Но это — гей-порно!

Джон и Скотт приподняли брови.

— Про нас! — я имею в виду. Или про наши роли! Но про нас, потому что они выглядят, как мы, и носят нашу одежду, даже трусы… все это!

— Ну-ну, — сказал Гарет, и его недобрая ухмылка стала только шире, когда он вытащил свой карманный компьютер, — если тебе нужно порно про нас...

Вот так Дэвид Теннант впервые узнал о существовании RPS.


End file.
